Edward's Last Request
by twilight071594
Summary: THE VOLTURI ARE COMING! THE VOLTURI ARE COMING! Edward is gone for good. Or so Bella thinks...
1. THE VOLTURI ARE COMING!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. All credit can be given to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, the genius who created the people (and vampires and werewolves) who we all love.**_

_This story takes place after Eclipse. The preface is the only time when it is third person. The rest is in Bella's point of view._

_Alice opened her eyes and ran out the door. It took two seconds, and one more for Esme to catch up to her._

"_What's the rush dear?" Esme asked._

"_Bella!"_

"_What?"_

_They were now at Bella's house. They ran up the stairs, luckily Charlie was not home._

"_Bella! Edward!" Alice shrieked. Edward and Bella had been sitting on Bella's bed when Alice and Esme burst in. _

_Edward growled. Alice looked apologetic. Esme and Bella stared and the two of them, confused. Edward pulled Bella closer, a louder growl rumbling from his chest._

"_For goodness sakes!" Esme cried. "Stop playing your mind games and tell us what is going on!"_

"_Bella." Edward said._

"_Edward?" Bella said._

"_Jane told Caius…" Edward muttered. "He's angry. He wants it done."_

"_NO!" Bella shrieked. "But the wedding! It's not happening until… When? When are they coming?" Bella struggled to keep calm at these words._

"_Tomorrow." Alice said, her voice almost inaudible._

"_I thought you said that one year to them is like twelve for us!" Bella cried._

"_Yes Bells. But Caius is very angry. He doesn't care how long we have had." Edward muttered._

"_Noon tomorrow." Alice whispered. She looked at the clock. It was 10:00. "Fourteen hours."_

"_Alice." Esme said. She was fighting the look of fear on her face. "Let's leave them alone for a bit." _

_Alice nodded and they both, reluctantly, left the room._

_Bella burst into tears._

"_It's okay Bella. We will find a way around this." Edward sighed, kissing her forehead._

"_There's no way." Bella whispered. She slowly moved her lips up to his._

"_No Bella." Edward pushed her gently away. "Don't be like that. It'll all work out."_

"_Fine." She sighed. Edward pulled her back and kissed her. For Bella, it seemed to last forever. "I'll be brave for you."_

_Edward smiled. Bella's favourite. "Too bad you weren't brave enough to tell Charlie though."_

"_I was! He was just in a bad mood. I have to pick the right time."_

"_Now would be sufficient then." Edward smiled. "He's home now. He did well in his poker game today. He's happy."_

"_Why don't we wait until this other mess is sorted out then?"_

"_Fine. Goodbye." Edward climbed out the window. Bella sighed. She started down the stairs._

__

CHAPTER ONE:

It was 1:00. Charlie was snoring. He had been since about one hour ago. Where was Edward? I reached over to my bedside table to find "Wuthering Heights". I moved my hand over the dark table, frowning. Where was it? Quietly, I flicked on my lamp. No it wasn't there either. I turned around, maybe…

"Hello." Edward said, smiling.

"Oh hi."

"You can't still be reading this!" He held the book I had been looking for.

"Well no, but…"

There was a long period of silence. I just sat there like a bump on a log, thinking about the situation we were in. I looked over at Edward. He must be doing the same. Then, he looked over at me, throwing "Wuthering Heights" to the ground.

"What are you thinking?" he said, grabbing my hands in his.

I sighed. Of course. "Well I was just thinking about our little problem."

"Yes." he sighed. "I was thinking the exact same." He glanced at the clock. "Only about 10 and a half hours until we should be ready."

"What are we going to do?" My voice broke.

"I have been talking to Alice and trying to find out what to do. That's why I've been late. But, we will find something Bells." He hugged me closer and moved his lips up my throat. "I would _never_ let anything happen to you."

"Change me now then."

"What!?" he pushed me away again.

"Well I bet Caius will kill you, and maybe me. So this is the only way out."

"No. There is another way. I know it."

"What is it then?"

"I don't know. But I'm trying. Besides, I just can't do that to you, leaving no explanation. That has to be planned out." he smiled.

"You are so unfair!" I couldn't stand to not be with him when he was that cute. I leaned over and kissed him. He pulled me closer and kissed me back. I could not live without him. That was for sure. Crap. I had to breathe. I gently pushed him, it was enough for him to let go, unwillingly, so I could get a few breaths in.

"What am I ever going to do with you?" he said, grinning.

"Never leave me. Will you promise me that?"

"Of course."

"Even death can not part us."

"Not even death. Now go to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"No. What if this is our last day?"

"It won't be. Do you want your lullaby?"

"Fine." I crawled back into bed, giving Edward one last kiss. He started my lullaby. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. Though I didn't want to. What if this really was it for us? What is Caius's punishment would be worse than I thought?


	2. the volturi are here

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. All credit can be given to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, the genius who created the people (and vampires and werewolves) who we all love.**

I awoke to find Edward and Alice sitting in the corner of my room, whispering. They were planning. I knew that if I stayed quiet and looked like I was still asleep, I could try to listen in. I couldn't catch much though.

"…but if we say it more…" Edward.

"No, Jane would get angry…" Alice.

"No Alice. That's ridiculous. You know much…"

"Edward. She needs…"

I yawned. This was getting ridiculous. I couldn't even make out what was going on. I heard some shuffling and soon Edward was beside me. I sat up and turned to the clock. 11:00. I gasped. It would only be a half hour until Edward wanted to be ready. I quickly dressed and brushed my teeth and hair, then put on some makeup. 11:20. I took longer than I thought.

"Come on Bells." Edward said. He grabbed my hand and took me down to the kitchen. I wrote out a quick note to Charlie, unsure if I would ever actually see him again. Once we were outside, I climbed onto Edwards back and he started to run.

"Ready Bells?"

"No." I gasped.

"It will be fine." I could feel the tension in him. He had not planned anything. Not even during my twenty minute bathroom break. They hadn't found anything.

We were at the Cullen's. Edward slowed and brought me to a nice spot of grass. He gently sat me down before plunking down beside me.

"Bella." he said. "We will try anything in our power to make sure you don't get hurt."

"I just have a bad feeling about this."

"Like what?"

"Like it's not going to work. Someone won't leave in the same condition as they came."

"No that could not happen my sweet."

"But it might."

"Stop being such a pessimist."

"I'm going to die Edward."

"Bella. No. We would never let that happen to you. I love you."

"I love you too." Edward held me closer. He placed my ring gently on my finger. Then he kissed me. We kissed for a long time.

"Greetings Cullens." Caius hissed. He was followed by six other cloaked vampires. Edward stood, holding me tight. "I can see that young Bella here has not been changed like we agreed. I will be quite sorry to take your little lover from you, Edward."

I gasped. Edward growled, pulling me even closer.

"Of course." Caius continued. "Do you realize how _easy_ it is as well? I mean one little pebble," he scooped up a tiny little rock that had been lying at his feet. "Could end her."

"Listen Caius," Alice said sweetly. "Can't we work something out here?"

"Yes." chimed in Esme. "Edward was going to do it soon enough. They just had to get something settled."

"Sorry." Caius smirked. "I would just _hate_ to break the rules."

"Well isn't killing a human against the rules?" Jasper hissed.

"Well. In this case, there is an exception." Caius said. "You did not follow the rules. I must take Bella's life."

"E-Edward." I stuttered. All eyes turned to me. I then realized that these would be my last words. "I-I love y-you." My world then went black. I was dead. I knew it.


	3. from heaven to hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. All credit can be given to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, the genius who created the people (and vampires and werewolves) who we all love.**

"B-bella?" a soft voice, probably an angels, whispered to me.

"She's coming to!" another voice.

"God. She'll be so depressed though." another?

"I dibs out on telling her!" more?

"I won't." five voices.

"Oh stop being so childish." six voices, they almost sounded like the Cullens. I waited for the one last voice to confirm that it was them. There was a lot of muttering, but no other velvety voice spoke. Not the one I wanted to hear. Then I smelt it. The smell of burning incense. Someone didn't make it. My heart was racing. Who? My eyes flew open.

"Who?" I screamed.

"Oh my god, Bella." six voices and six pairs of arms wrapped around me. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice. Where was Edward?

"Edward?" I was delirious.

I heard the six vampires gasp. Then the sound of crying. They looked like they were crying, but no tears came.

"Bella." Carlisle was the only one who was not 'crying'. "Come inside so we can tell you."

"What?" I was utterly confused. Where was Edward? I wanted, needed him here with me now. I had to find out what was going on. Jasper and Emmett carried me inside, trying not to show their faces. I was plopped down onto one couch in the Cullen's house. Esme, Alice and Rosalie sat next to me, hugging me. Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper sat across from us. There was a long moment of silence. Realizing that no one would talk, Carlisle began.

"Bella." he said sighing. "You fainted. Afterwards, Caius wanted to take advantage of your weakened state. He ran at you. Edward jumped at him, saved your life. Of course he was very angry, so we all tried to come to a solution. Then, Edward… said he would take your place. He said he would die instead. We all tried to stop him. There had to be some other way."

I gasped. My eyes clouded up.

"He said that it was his last request. He also said to tell you that he loved you and to give you this."

Carlisle handed me a photograph. It was of Edward. He was smiling in that one way I loved. I burst into tears.

"I-it's a good thing you couldn't see it." Jasper said, his head down.

"Luckily Caius stayed true to his word. He left right after." Carlisle added.

The hole in my chest was torn open. It was huge. It was a black hole, sucking up everything and everyone I loved. I got up and ran from the house, to Charlie's house. I got in my truck and drove. Though a terrible storm was brewing and I could not see a thing. I tucked the photo into my pocket. I drove and drove. Then stopping, I turned off the truck and let my head fall. It hit the steering wheel, sending the horn off. Last thing I remembered there was someone running out to me, lifting me and carrying me somewhere.


	4. the little card that ruined me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. All credit can be given to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, the genius who created the people (and vampires and werewolves) who we all love.**

"Good morning Bella." Jacob Black said. I looked up at him.

"What happened?" I asked drowsily.

"Well gosh Bells! You honestly don't remember?"

"No." I squinted at him, trying to re-create the incident.

"Well. You drove over here at like midnight and just sat out in our driveway. Then you honked the horn with your head!" He laughed. "So I came out and brought you in. You've been sleeping ever since."

"Well I should go home then."

"No! Listen, I told Charlie you were here. We have the whole day!"

"I-I can't."

"What? Why?"

"I just have to figure something out."

"Bella!" he groaned.

"Sorry Jake." I got into my truck and waved at Jacob as I backed out. The ride home was short. I knew what I needed to figure out. I had to see Edward. I needed to know what went on yesterday. I remembered having a horrible dream that Edward was gone. I needed to know what really happened. I approached the Cullen house and knocked on the door.

Alice answered. Her hair was messy and a pained look had taken over the usually happy smile.

"Bella." she whispered. "Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to Edward. I don't remember what happened yesterday."

She looked shocked then started to sob. Her sobs were dry. No actual tears came. "For god's sake Bella! He's dead!" Alice screamed before slamming the door. It cracked under the force, the whole ground shook.

"Dead?" I whispered. I sat down at the foot of the door.

"Alice honey?" Esme's soft voice flowed through the cracks in the door. "Oh dear. This door needs to be… Bella?" she came out and sat down beside me. "Why have you come?"

"I… forgot… thought… he… alive…" I managed to spit these words out before the shock died down and sadness took over. I started to cry more than I ever have in my life.

"Oh dear." Esme said. She patted me gently on the back. "That's right." She handed me a beautiful little card. On it, it said;

**Please join us to honour the death of our son,**

**_Edward Cullen._**

**We invite you to his funeral on**

**_Thursday, the ninth of July._**

"You can invite anyone else you want." Esme added. "We are saying he was in a car accident."

"Okay." I got up and went to my truck. The funeral was tomorrow. I started up my truck and drove to Charlie's. I walked in the front door. Tears still poured down my cheeks. I threw the little card at Charlie and ran into my room.


	5. sympathy? PLEASE!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. All credit can be given to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, the genius who created the people (and vampires and werewolves) who we all love.**

"Bells?" Charlie knocked softly on my door. He came in, holding the little card. "Listen, I know how feel."

"No you don't! You have never had the love of your life get killed!"

"Well the love of my life is gone. Not dead I guess. But close."

"You never even liked him all that much. You were mad when he left me!"

"Yes. Because he hurt you so bad. But this is worse. May I come to the funeral?"

"You know what Dad? I'm going to tell you something that I have been holding secret for a long time."

Charlie sat up. "What?"

"Me and him were going to get married." I wiggled my hand. The ring gleamed beautifully. "He proposed and I said yes. We have been engaged for a long time."

"Oh."

"Does this make me a widow?"

"I… a… What were your plans?"

"We would get married, then run off together." I had suddenly regained my cool. "And yes. You can come. Invite Billy and Jake."

Charlie just nodded and went down the stairs. The second he left, I burst into tears. I ran to my computer and typed up an email to Renee.

Hi Mom. And Paul. I have some terrible news. Edward was hit by a car yesterday and died. He is having a funeral tomorrow at 4:00. You can come if you want to. I have something important to tell you.

Love Bella.

Then I suddenly remembered his promise as lay down in my bed.

"_Never leave me. Will you promise me that?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Even death can not part us."_

"_Not even death."_

That stupid… I couldn't believe it. He had broken his promise. He was not here. I started to cry some more as I thought about it.

"_It's okay Bella. We will find a way around this." _

"_But, we will find something Bells." _

"_It will be fine." _

All lies. He was dead. He couldn't come back. I had lost him. He didn't listen. I told him that I knew it would happen, but he didn't listen. I cried and cried until I was asleep.


	6. we shalt never forget thou

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. All credit can be given to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, the genius who created the people (and vampires and werewolves) who we all love.**

**

* * *

**

I woke up feeling worse than ever. It had sunk in, and hard. He would never come back. I laid in bed for hours. Then got up, and went down to the kitchen. I looked over at the table, where Edward and I had gone over colleges, trying to pick the best one. Alaska Southeast. That's where we had planned to go. I reached in and grabbed the cereal. Cereal… Grizzly. I quickly chucked the full box out the window. It landed in the front, spilling rice crispies all over. Then it hit me. No. Not the box.

I ran up the stairs, tripping on the very last one. _OW!!_ I knelt on the floorboards of my room. Ugh. Nails. I ran down again. Into the garage.

"Where is… AHA!" I grabbed the hammer. No. I may need more. The whole box. I ran back up careful not trip and slid to a stop. I knelt down and attacked the floorboards with almost every tool in the box. Finally, the floorboard came off. I gasped. He was right. There, under that piece of floor, were the pictures and CD. It gave me the craziest idea I have probably ever had. I framed the pictures and collected anything that reminded me of him. I set them all up in a corner of my closet. I sat there, looking at the photos. Tears suddenly sprung to my eyes. I suddenly looked at the clock.

"Oh crap!" I leaped up, searching for something good to wear. It was 2:00. The funeral was in half an hour. I had to meet up with Charlie there. I grabbed a black dress from my closet. It would have to do. I quickly went into the bathroom and got ready. I hopped into my truck and sped off, well as speedy as I could, to the funeral.

There were so many people there. Charlie, the Cullens, a few people from school, some people who had to be other friends. That's when I saw the tiny urn. It was… topaz. The exact same color of his eyes. I gasped. It was so beautiful. Topaz with a gold rim and spirals flowing smoothly across it. I knew it was a prop though.

"Attention everyone." Esme said. "Thank you all for coming. As you know, our son, Edward, was killed in a car crash a few days ago. Now we are here to remember him, and to lay him to rest. I would like to call Emmett up here to say a few words."

"Edward. He was just so… amazing. I do remember a time when…" I didn't hear Emmett finish, or the rest of them. I don't even know what happened. I was standing there and then…

"… Bella, Edward's love. His fiancée." My head shot up. Carlisle was up there, motioning for me to take the spotlight. Unwillingly, I took his place.

"I loved Edward so much." I moved a hand up to face, feeling a wetness there. I had not even remembered crying though. "He was so honest. He always wanted the best for me. I couldn't … he was… I… he…" The tears were falling faster. " I miss him so much." I ran off, leaving someone else to take my place. For the rest of the funeral, I cried. I even helped to shovel some dirt over the empty topaz urn. After the funeral, I felt a hand on my back.

"What's this about you being his fiancée? " Renee! I spun around, hugging my mother.

"That's what I wanted to talk about. I needed to tell you that we were engaged."

"Oh Bella!" Renee started to cry. "I can't believe that happened. You getting engaged then him dying! It's not fair!"

"Mom. It's OK. Where are you staying by the way?" I had to get off the topic.

"With you. I'll sleep on the couch. I've cleared it with Charlie."

"Where's Paul?"

"Home. I didn't let him come."

"Oh. Let's go then." I drove her to Charlie's in my truck We talked all night and played UNO. By about 1:00 am, both Charlie and Renee were already snoring. I couldn't sleep. I turned on my lullaby. Instead of making me sleepy, it made me cry. He was supposed to be here with me at this point in the night. Then I remembered something. When he thought I was dead, he tried to kill himself. He couldn't live without me. I couldn't live without him. Therefore, I wouldn't. I stood up slowly. Taking one last look at my room, then my home, as I got in my truck and drove. The cliff. I had once jumped off of it. Almost killing myself. Now it was much darker, raining and very windy. I would die tonight.

Slowly, I walked to the edge of the cliff. I took one last look at my truck. This would make us even. My toes hung over the edge. I knew how it would hurt everyone. But they should, would understand. I took a deep breath. I flung myself off the cliff, hit my head, and sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

**That was a little longer than most of the previous. I know many of you are pulling out your hair and screaming at the computer. "WHAT!? YOU CAN'T GET RID OF EDWARD!" And no. I have not. Just wait.**

**Thank you all Twilighters! This is my first ever Fan Fic story, so please review!!**


	7. the crazy cat lady

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. All credit can be given to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, the genius who created the people (and vampires and werewolves) who we all love.**

_I was running. Faster than I ever had before. Getting away from something. I turned my head. What was I running from? Behind me, stood 2 year old Isabella, 10 year old Isabella, 14 year old Isabella, and 16 year old Isabella. What were they doing? Charlie, Renee, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper stepped out from the trees. On the other side, all the other friends I had ever had came out too. What was I running from? My life. I was leaving all I loved behind me. Looking ahead again, I saw the edge of the cliff. I looked back one last time. There, reaching for my hand, was Edward. A pained look crossed his face as I fell down the cliff. _

"_NO!" I screamed._

"Bella?" a too familiar voice cooed in my ear.

"Edward." Heaven was amazing! I couldn't believe that my Edward was here. Or was this hell? My eyes shot open.

"NO!" I screamed loudly. It was a dream. But was the cliff part a dream too? I looked at my surroundings. Then in the mirror. I was in my room. And I was normal.

"Bella. Come back." His voice again! I spun around, too quick. My knee banged against my bed. _There was no one there._ I began hitting myself. Trying to make sense. The voice could not be back. _He_ could not be back.

"Bella! Stop!" Something grabbed me. Nothing grabbed me. Something was holding me from hitting myself. I screamed. I could not move my arms.

"Here comes Charlie. Good job. If you just let me explain things!" I could move again! I had to jump into bed, I had to try to make Charlie think nothing happened. I wanted to hear what was to be explained. Charlie burst in.

"My gosh Bella! What was that?" he yelled.

"Sorry Ch-Dad. I had a nightmare." The look of terror on my face helped prove the point.

"Oh. Ok. Sorry." Charlie said before returning downstairs.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Thank you Bella." The door closed. Where was he?

"Where are you?"

"Right here." He was beside me. I spun around.

"No you aren't."

"I am. I'm a… an angel. A guardian angel actually."

"What?"

"The big guy is pretty soft."

"Oh?"

"I explained what happened and they gave me the position of your guardian angel."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't have one obviously." He laughed.

"What about the whole "soul" thing?"

"I guess I was wrong."

"Hold on. Shouldn't I be dead?"

"What? Oh. The cliff thing. Well I caught you. You were falling pretty fast, so you bumped your head on my arm."

"I can't even see you! How can I believe you caught me?"

"Only you, the guarded, can hear and feel me. How would I protect you if not?"

"I want to hug you and kiss you and… and…" I burst into tears.

"Don't worry Hun. I know this puts a dent in things. But now you can live your own life. And I will always be there too. When you die of old age, we can live together in heaven. It's very nice there. Only crowded in the main city." I felt something on my cheek.

"Can I live as a crazy cat lady then? Not have to get married or have kids or anything?"

"Don't you want to experience love?"

"I already have. I can only love you. I would hate myself to have you there with me when I'm with someone else." He was silent. Then I said, "Have you told your family?"

"No." He replied. "Only you can do that."

"Oh. Let's go then!" I jumped and changed in the bathroom. I fixed my hair and put on a bit off mascara and eyeliner. Nothing more. Then I ran back out, told Edward to follow me and hopped into my truck. I was just so happy to have my Edward back. Even though things would never be the same.

"How are you planning on telling them Bella?"

**Thank you for the few reviews and subscribers!**

**I'm so glad you like my story!**

**Stay tuned for more! I'm currently working on another problem for Bella!**

**And yes. Edward did save her. But! Who can take those two apart? It's enough pain just to kill him off and have to bring him back later!**


	8. six year old potatoe eater

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. All credit can be given to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, the genius who created the people (and vampires and werewolves) who we all love.**

I went over what would happen over and over in my head.

"_Are you crazy?" they would yell. "Let's call Charlie and tell him! Maybe you'll end up in the big padded room!"_

"_And have to the ride the little bus!" Emmett would joke. They would all hit him. Next thing I would know, I would be locked up._

I bit my lip. No they wouldn't be like that. They were way too nice. I would have to be careful though. I jumped out of the car, with Edward following. We got up to the door and I knocked. Esme answered.

"I need to talk to everyone." I said.

"Oh. Ok." she blindly led me to the living room and called everyone in. They all came in and took their seats.

Six confused and very beautiful vampires sat across from me. I sat there with one hand in Edward's.

"So Bella," Esme started. "Can you tell us why you came?

"Well…" I said, turning red. Would they believe me? Why would they even if they did? I looked over at Edward for support. He rubbed my hand and kissed my cheek, causing me to blush again.

"Go on Bells. They are all very confused. They are thinking you are going to say… Oh. Oh no! Please Alice!"

I looked over at Alice. "Stop thinking that."

"What?" she stared at me dumbfounded. "Can you read minds now then?" she hissed.

"No! Alice! Why are you so mad?"

"She still misses me and you are making it hard." the velvety voice spoke in my ear again.

"I'm sorry Alice. I never meant to make it hard for you. Are we still friends?"

"Oh, ok. I'm sorry for getting mad." she whispered.

"Umm… Bella?" Jasper said, tilting his head in confusion. "Aren't you here to tell us something?"

"Oh yes. Well… Edward…" Alice stiffened at his name, gritting her teeth. "He well… is… What should I say?" They all stared at me again.

"Say that… that I… I am went to heaven and have come back for you." he squeezed my hand as he said this, helping me build up more courage.

"He went to heaven and has come back to be my guardian angel." I blurted. "He was wrong about the whole soul thing. Please believe me!" I burst into tears.

"It's ok." he whispered, rubbing my back.

"How can we be sure?" Carlisle wondered. "Ask him what I'm thinking!" he raised an eyebrow as I began to whisper with Edward.

"He…" Edward burst into laughter. "He thinking about if he liked potatoes when he was six!"

"You were thinking about if you liked potatoes when you were six?" I laughed.

Carlisle shot up. "Yes. Yes I was. Where is my Edward?"

"I can only feel him. Since he's my guardian angel." I said calming myself down.

"Tell him to lift you up to prove he's really there!" Carlisle said.

"Ok." Edward mumbled. He immediately lifted me and carried me around the room.

"Ah! Stop Edward!" I laughed. He put me down.

"Amazing! I'm going to call Aro!" Carlisle ran from the room, to his study. That's when I noticed the others. They sat there stunned. Their mouths hung open in awe.

"Guys?" I ventured. "Do you want to go to the mall and shop? And then we can see the new "Indiana Jones" movie?" They all just nodded. "Great! Let's go then!" They all somehow followed me into two cars as we sped off to the mall.

* * *


	9. the sales person and toilet paper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. All credit can be given to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, the genius who created the people (and vampires and werewolves) who we all love.**

We were in theatre. "Indiana Jones 4" was playing. I was sucked into the movie. Then I heard someone crying and leaned back in the dark blue theatre chair. It was Alice.

"Alice? Alice? What's wrong?" I whispered. I shoved my hair behind my ears as I gazed at her, worried.

"Is he- is he really back?" Alice looked up at me. Her eyes were dry, there were no tear stains. Of course, vampires can't actually cry. I had to do something to make her feel better.

I cleared my throat. "We could- go shop at- at La Senza? If it makes you feel better." That had to work. She lifted her head and the crying noises stopped.

"I-I guess. Now watch the movie Bella. I know how much you've wanted to see this." With that, I got comfy in the chair and sipped at my Coke as I watched the movie.

* * *

"Oh my gosh Bella!" Alice cried. "That looks great!" She looked me over. I rolled my eyes. I was wearing a midnight blue bra with white polka dots. We were in La Senza as I had promised.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." I smirked. "I'm not buying it." I quickly closed the pink dressing room curtain. Maybe a little too fast. The metal pole holding the curtain up smashed down on my toe. While I hopped around in pain, a worker came up to us. She glared at me and tossed the broken curtain into the office. She then motioned me to a new area.

"Will you _try _not to break this one?" She walked away. As she did, I could see a bit of toilet paper tucked into her skirt. I immediately started to laugh.

"What?" she spun around quickly, shooting angry glares at us. I jumped over and closed the curtain.

"Oh. My friend just thought of something funny." Alice said. It was amazing how she could keep a straight face.

The lady sniffed and walked away.

"You know what Bella? You don't have to buy that bra." Alice said.

"What?" Alice never did that. That was strange.

"Yeah. I'm buying it for you." Aha. That's why. She wanted me to think that she would let me get away. But she never will let me. I emerged from the dressing rooms to see everyone else sitting on a bench outside of the store. As Alice paid, I walked over.

"What did you guys do?" I asked.

"Checked out Sportcheck." Emmett said. Esme rolled her eyes.

"You know, I was thinking about joining the Fork's High School soccer team." I offered.

"Great! You can come next time! You'll be way more fun than Esme." Emmett grinned. Esme shot me a thankful look and I nodded.

"So… Well… Are you guys ready to head back and see Edward?" I squeaked.

They looked at me, happiness drained from their faces.

"I-I think I'll walk home. I'll be fine." I blushed. How could I have brought up such a topic?

* * *

I was walking through the town. The _small_ town. I was in a good mood though. I felt like helping someone. I was walking along, a smile on my face. I _would_ do something good today! I noticed a black garbage bag sitting outside of a building. _I'll take out their trash for them!_ I know it's small, but it's a good deed nonetheless. Oh. And just my luck! The garbage truck was coming down the street. They stopped and I flung the bag in. They smiled at me. I smiled back. And they drove off.

Now I had to get home. If I go through this alley, I will get home quicker. I started walking in. I was about halfway through when a man turned the corner. He was dressed in torn jeans and a black shirt. He stubble where a beard used to be. He looked very… sinister.

"Hey you!" he was yelling at me. Now running towards me. I turned toward the back of the alley. I ran. Oh no. A dead end. There was a little hole near the building where a dumpster would have gone. But there was no way out. I had gone down the wrong alley. I braced myself as the footsteps behind me grew louder.

**What's Bella in for?? R+R please and thank you! **

**Also, I may be creating a new story, so check back for more!!**


	10. how to fend off an angry robber

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. All credit can be given to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, the genius who created the people (and vampires and werewolves) who we all love.**

* * *

"What the hell were you doing?" the man yelled, grabbing my hair. He pulled me into the little hole. "That was mine! You know how hard I worked to steal that money?" A bank robber. I had somehow pissed off a bank robber. Good job.

"W-What?" I choked through the pain.

"That bag of money!" he put his hand around my neck and slammed me into the wall.

"What…" Oh no. The garbage bag. I could almost bet that was his.

"Fuck. I thought that disguise would work!" His grip tightened and I began to cough. "I'll expect you to pay back the hundred thousand I took! I'll give you one week!" He leaned in towards me. His breath reeked.

"_Bella, bite him." _Edward's voice whispered in my ear.

"What?" I coughed.

"_Then I can attack him without harming you."_

"Ok." I bit the man. He ripped his hand away. The second he did, something sent him fling across the alley, he hit his head on the wall and fell on a broken beer bottle. Then Edward grabbed me and ran me out of the alley.

"_What happened there?"_

"I tried to do something good. It went wrong though."

"_Hmm."_

"He said I had to pay him back by next Saturday."

"_How much?"_

"A hundred thousand."

"_Wow._"

"Oh I'm scared now!"

"_Don't worry! Chances are he won't find you."_

"I guess." People were beginning to stare. I was talking to air. Wow. But as long as I had Edward still here, I didn't care.

* * *

I walked in the door with Edward behind me. The only good thing about this was that Charlie couldn't see him. I walked up to my room and changed and got ready for bed. Charlie came up.

"What are you doing? Its only 7:30! Besides, you haven't had dinner yet." Charlie was hungry. I totally forgot to make supper. I got up and walked to the closet. I grabbed my wallet and took out five dollars.

"Here Charlie. I'm sorry but I don't feel like making dinner. Use this and buy a pizza." I sat back down.

"Fine. I'll bring you up a slice. Don't forget about your mother though." Charlie left. As soon as the door closed, I heard laughing from my closet.

"_What is this?_" I walked in after him and blushed. It was the little Edward memorial set-up.

"Well… It's… Umm… Nothing." I said. Then I felt something on my red cheek.

"_You're blushing._" He said. I could hear the sadness in his voice. "_I'm so sorry Bella. I never, ever meant to leave you like this again. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry." _He sounded so sincere. He sounded like he was crying.

"It's ok. You came back." I got in bed. I was sure he was there too. "I just miss… seeing you. That's all." The corners of my mouth began to turn down. I fought to keep even a neutral face.

"_I love you._"

"I know that. And I know that you know that I know that I love you too."

"_Umm. Yes?_"

"I'm joining the soccer team." I whispered.

"_That's great. Do you want your lullaby?"_

"Yes. But wait." I sat up towards where I knew he was. I put my finger somewhere. "Where's this?"

"_My nose."_

"Where's this?" I moved my finger down a bit.

"_My mouth."_ Perfect. I leaned in. When my finger was an inch from my mouth, I took it away. I kissed him. Well as good as I could.

When I was done, I said, "I've wanted to that for a long time."

"_Me too love."_

I lay my head back down on my pillow and listened contently as he hummed out my lullaby. Night came too quick.

**Phew! Chapter 10 finito! It's alot of work working on two stories at once!**

**If you wanna check out my new story, go right ahead! R+R for both if you want! Also, it's in plays/musicals beacuse it has to do with music andthere's no music category! **

**It's called "Ipod" if you were wondering. It should be like number 6 on plays/musicals list. Or the easier way is to get to it through my page thing. You know, click my name then "authored stories" it'll be there. I'm currently working on chapter two for that one though.**


	11. Werewolves don't respect space

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. All credit can be given to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, the genius who created the people (and vampires and werewolves) who we all love.**

* * *

"I'm going to the library Dad." I said, skipping out the door.

"The library? You never go to the library." Charlie replied, putting his gun belt on.

"Yeah, well Alice told me about this new book. It's called _The Host_ or something. It's by Stephenie Meyer." Charlie just nodded as I ran out to my truck. When I got in, I reached for the car radio. _The car radio?_ Since when did I have a new one? Someone must have come and put one in. Probably Emmett.

"OH!" I squealed when Paramore's Fences came on. I put the truck into reverse as I bounced in the seat, singing.

"Yeah yeah well you're just a mess. You do all this big talkin. So now let's see you walk. I said let's see you walk!"

"_It's obvious that you're dying, dying. Just living proof that the cameras lying."_

"Edward!" I slammed on the brakes. I heard him laugh.

"_Whoa! Don't kill yourself! I won't want to fail this job!"_ Hyperventilating, I parked at the library.

"You wait here. I'll be right back."

"_Did I mention you have a great voice?"_ he called as I walked away. I giggled and blushed.

"So do you!" I ran towards the building as people gave me looks for yelling at an empty car. When I got into the old library building, I sighed at the torn green chairs lined against one wall. The carpet was old and dirty as well. No wonder no one ever came here. I walked up the steep staircase to the second level. The one I was looking for would be up there.

"Ma… Me!" I whispered upon finding Meyer in the rows of books. I skipped along back to the staircase so I could check-out my book. I started going down, until I saw the pencil lying on one stair. By that time, it was too late. I started flying down the stairs. A pair of warm hands landed on my hips. Holding me from falling any further. I had to be Edward. I was gently carried down the remainder of the stairs and placed on solid ground. I spun around.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" I looked him up and down. He was still outrageously tall and his hair was grown out a little more.

"This library is closest to La Push. Anyways, can't a guy go to a library once in a while." He grinned. He seemed overly happy. I just glared at him.

"Sure. Whatever."

"Oh. And sorry about your little _bloodsucker_." My hands gripped the book tightly.

"Don't. Call. Him. That." I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Look at it this way. _We _can still have our chance." Then he purred seductively in my ear, "_You know you want to."_

"No." I slapped him with the book and stalked away angrily to the check-out desk. I could hear him following me. I picked up my pace as I went to the truck. I knocked on the window. Edward rolled it down.

"Jacob." I hissed. A low growl emerged from his chest and I walked to the back of the building. Just as I had hoped, Jacob followed. He cornered me against the wall and pushed closer. He was squishing me against the building. It began to hurt.

"Jake." I gasped. He took it in the wrong way.

"Now you and me will be together. No more bloodsuckers." He moved in closer. He was going to kiss me. Again… Before he did anything. I heard a low growl. Jake didn't hear it. I could only hear Edward. I started pushing Jake. He just grabbed my hands and squished them to the building as well. The growl grew louder. _EDWARD!_ I screamed in my head. _Come and help me!_ Jake's lips met mine and I tried to control myself. It felt so right. Yet it was completely wrong. I just followed his lead. A while later, he backed up. Tears ran down my cheeks.

"_Bella! Run to the truck!"_ Edward said to me. I nodded as Jacob went flying. This angered him. He exploded into a wolf as he flew through the air. When he landed. He looked around. All he could see was me, running away as fast as I could. I turned to see him running at me. I screamed and cried even more as I ran. I thought of a song I had once heard as I ran. _Hungry Like the Wolf_. I turned to face my death. He was almost on me. About two meters away, he leaped. I cringed. Something shoved him mid-air away. Jake fell and slid along the gravel. He left a pothole where he landed And got up whimpering, but ready to attack again.

"_Bella! Go!"_ I heard Edward scream at me. I turned and ran. I hopped into the truck and drove quickly away without a glance back.

**Hey! Finally I got around to adding a nw chapter! I hope you like it! If so, REVIEW!**

**I also moved my Ipod one to Books/Misc. Books**


	12. Edward's been a bad boy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. All credit can be given to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, the genius who created the people (and vampires and werewolves) who we all love.**

**Edward's POV**

"It's obvious that you're dying, dying. Just living proof that the camera's lying." I sang out. I had just joined Bella and found her listening to "Fences".

"Edward!" Bella slammed on the brakes. She began to breathe very deeply.

"Whoa! Don't kill yourself! I won't want to fail this job!" I joked. I watched as she parked in a spot near the back of the library. What would she want here? Well yes. Books, obviously.

"You wait here. I'll be right back." I stared into her eyes. Quickly, she turned and began walking to the main doors.

"Did I mention you have a great voice?" That made her giggle and she quickly called back.

"So do you!" She ran into the building, her hair flowing out behind her. Wow. I missed her so much. Now to find something to do… Nothing. I sat back and sighed. It had been fun to scare Bella like that. When it comes to singing, I must admit that she's no Brittany Spears.

Fifteen minutes later, Bella still had not come out. I got a weird feeling in my dead stomach. Something was telling me she was in trouble. But in a second, it washed away. She must have dropped a book or something. A minute or two later, the feeling came back. It wasn't too strong. Another book maybe. Suddenly Bella emerged from the building, walking very fast. I rolled down the window as she approached.

"Jacob." She hissed. I looked behind her. Sure enough, Jacob Black, the dog I hated more than anyone else, was walking towards her, smiling. I looked back to Bella. She was headed towards the back of the building. She wanted me to beat him up. I got up. Jacob was already there. He had her pinned against the wall.

"Jake." Bella gasped. It was obviously starting to hurt her. He didn't seem to listen though. He began to move towards her. I growled deep and held it. Bella began to push on the dog, trying to get him away. He grabbed her hands and pinned them on the wall as well. She was too close to him for me to do anything. If I tried to throw the dog away, there was a chance he could get grab her or something and I would hurt her as well. I growled even louder. Their lips met. Oh no. No. No. No. My Bella. She kissed him back. Tears streamed down her face. Then finally, the dog backed up. This was my chance.

"Bella! Run to the truck!" I screamed. As soon as she was running I grabbed the dog and tossed him. In-mid air, he exploded into a wolf. He shook his shaggy head around. His eyes stopped on Bella's back as she ran. He growled and began to run at her. I lunged. I missed. Bella peeked back to see him running towards her. She screamed and ran more. Then she turned. She watched as he leaped for her. I jumped at him that moment. He went skidding along the gravel, leaving a pothole in the ground. He whimpered, but could still fight.

"Bella! Go!" I yelled at her. She had been watching in horror at Jake. She ran off and I could hear her truck start as I battled Jacob.

"I told you to leave her alone!" I lunged at Jacob. He smashed into the wall. He still looked a little confused. I suddenly remembered that he could not hear me. I picked up a piece of rock and wrote in the wall as hard as I could.

_Leave her alone._

He stepped back at the sight of my words, obviously scared. Before he could run again, I shoved him again into the wall. He fell to the ground with a howl. Then he got up and ran as fast as his wrecked body would take him. I looked around. There was blood everywhere. The dog's blood. But he deserved it. I closed my eyes. When they opened again, I was high off the ground. Great. I was going to see the big guy. I sighed. I was in for it now. They had said that using physical force was not needed much and also frowned upon. I had used it twice. What would my punishment be?

* * *

**Ok! I'm done! Well what do you think? This was a chpter of Edward's POV of the last chapter. For awhile, it will switch between Bella and Edward. R+R plz and ty!**

**Also Ipod has been moved. Books/Misc. Books Just a reminder!**


	13. punishment time for the bad boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. All credit can be given to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, the genius who created the people (and vampires and werewolves) who we all love.**

**Bella POV**

I ran in the door crying. Luckily Charlie was not back yet. I ran to my room and cried into one of my pillows. A million questions raced through my head. How could he? Did Edward get him? Why did he do that? Is Edward alright? Is Jacob okay? I recounted the whole thing in my head. Gosh was I scared. I hoped Jake was okay. He was still my best friend and all. What about Edward? Was he okay? Where is he?

"Whoa. Calm down Bella." I told myself. I ran down the stairs to find something to get my mind off the whole thing. Looking in the kitchen, I saw a pile of unwashed dishes. I ran over and started to wash them. I looked out the window over the sink and saw Rice Crispies all over the lawn. I chuckled. It came out pained. I focused on the dishes again.

"Bella!" Charlie called. I sat up in bed and rubbed my sleepy eyes. When I brought my hands away, I saw a faint bit of blue on them. Great. My make-up. I probably looked like a train wreck. I went into the bathroom to clean myself up before heading downstairs to see Charlie.

"Hey Ch-Dad." I said

"Hey Bells, did you hear about Jacob?" Charlie asked.

My eyes widened.

"He fell down a pretty steep ditch. He looks terrible. You should go visit him."

"Umm… Yes I will." I walked back up to my room after making dinner for Charlie. I hopped in bed and waited for Edward. I wasn't really sure if I should go see Jacob. I mean, I _knew_ what happened. But I was still angry with him. Perhaps I should visit though. Maybe not. He might get mad at me. I sighed. This was a difficult decision. Either I stay home and maybe make him mad at me, or I go and possibly get hurt in his anger.

**Edward POV**

I took a deep breath as I walked into the big marble building. I had been here before. They lead me to the court room. It was one of the many elegant rooms I had never been in. The doors were flung open. I stepped into a large marble room with gold swirls leading up to a big, high judge's seat. Half of the roof on the far side of the room was missing and had been replaced with glass, making the sun shine brilliantly upon the room.

They lead me to a chair behind a table in the center of the room. I sat there, impatiently, waiting for the trial to begin. A few minutes later, He walked in. I rose, unaware of the angels surrounding me. I watched as he sat up on the judge's podium before seating myself.

"Edward Cullen," He said. "You know it was hard to make the decision of what to do with you, being a vampire and all. But I do think you have potential and I _did_ think you would never break the rules. But, as you know, you have had two times. The second more brutal than the first. You know there is a punishment for that. Do you have anything to say?" He nodded to me, as if to say that he was done.

"Well, sir," I began. "You know that she is my girlfriend and I love her very much. I couldn't help myself with attacking the two of them. I'm very sorry sir." I bowed my head.

"Yes. But as you learned in your courses, you are supposed to protect with the mind. You are supposed to tell Isabella how to avoid danger without harming anyone. The first time, we let it slip, with a warning of course, but now you will need to be punished. I'm very sorry Edward." He bowed his head again for me to speak.

"What will it be sir?" I gulped.

"You will need to re-take your courses, apologize, and stay seven days with me. But first," He continued, acknowledging the look on my face. "You can go tell Isabella. Be back in ten minutes."

I nodded then quickly ran to the gate and went back down to Earth to tell Bella. I was quickly at her house. I went to her bedroom and sat down on her bed. She was lying in her bed, staring up at the ceiling in worry.

"Bella." I said.

**All I can say is Wow. And Thanks. I've got some great reviews and people have been adding this story to Fav Story and Story Alerts and stuff like that. Thank you all so much! I never knew anyone would really likeit so much!**

**Please check back as well. I will try to keep it going through summer as well. But soccer is still going so... ya.**

**Also, my friend, Author-in-works, is working on a story (yes I've mentioned it before) Secret is what it's called.**

**OOOOOH! I'm also working on getting my Learner's licence now! I just got the handbook today and now this summer, when I turn 14, I can get my Learner's!**

**Also, to Bellacullen12, yes there will be a happy ending! Bella needs to have a few more problems first. I'm also unsure about which way I want the ending to go... Still thinking... But trust me! The ending will be happy. I could never do that to Bella and Edward! I do like to add a dark touch though... MWAHAHA! Sorry that was a little random. :)**


	14. air is a good kisser

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. All credit can be given to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, the genius who created the people (and vampires and werewolves) who we all love.**

**Bella POV**

"_Bella_." I shot up in my bed, eyes wide.

"Edward? Is that you?"

"_Yes Love. Look, I need to tell you something." _I nodded for him to continue. "_You see, we aren't exactly allowed to do what I did with Jacob. The big guy has to punish me, and well, I have to leave for ten days. Promise me you'll be okay._"

"Yes Edward. I'll try. I'm sorry for getting you…"

"_No Bella. This is not your fault. None of this is. It's my fault. Don't ever think that. I just want you to be safe._" I felt his hand on my cheek as he said this.

**Charlie POV**

I walked up to Bella's door. Her mom was on the phone and wanted to talk to her. I stopped when I heard her voice through the door.

"I love you Edward." Was she trying to talk to him in heaven or something?

"I know that silly. I just miss you." This was getting weirder by the second.

"Kiss me Edward." Huh? Did she just ask her dead boyfriend to kiss her? It went quiet for a second.

"I've missed that. Again…" This was just too weird. I opened the door. My jaw dropped. Bella was making out with air. As soon as she saw me she blushed. Then complete shock crossed her face. I turned around and went to the phone.

"Renee? It's Charlie. I think there's something wrong with Bella."

**Bella POV**

Wow. Charlie came in on me making out with an invisible Edward. What would he think? I chewed my lip nervously.

"_Don't worry love, he'll probably just forget about it._" His voice sounded tense. _"I had better go. I'll see you later._" I was so scared. And tired. But I decided to go for a walk. A long walk. I slipped out the window, finding it easy to get through. I walked past old homes and overgrown hedges. Occasionally, a bird or squirrel would pass by and frighten me, but nothing too big, like a bear. When I walked by an abandoned part of town, I saw something moving. This thing was big, it looked like a person.

"Hello? Who is that? Is anybody there?" The silence that followed was eerie. I shivered when it stopped moving and tried to decide what to do. After I second, I began walking again. I soon forgot about it and walked all the way home, realizing how long I had been out.

**Unknown POV**

I walked along an abandoned section of town. I was angry. That money that that stupid girl lost was a lot. My biggest robbery. I was in need of money. It had been a week. I grumbled as I walked through a very dark part.

"Hello? Who is that? Is anybody there?" I spun around. It was a girl. It was _the_ girl. I stopped. This was too perfect. An ugly smile crept across my face. Just then I noticed how pretty she actually was. Mahogany hair, brown eyes, a heart-shaped face. My mind suddenly went back to the time in the alley. I was still unsure about had actually happened. She had started talking, then she bit me, and the next thing I knew, I woke up on a broken beer bottle. I just went flying the second I wasn't touching her. Touching her. Maybe it wouldn't happen if I didn't let go of her!

"OOF!" I tripped over a bottle lying in the dirt. Luckily the girl was already down the road. I sped off after her. I would have to follow her in order to get the money, or the payback.

She led me to a house. The house wasn't that old. Not new either. I wondered who she lived with, sibling, friend, parent, husband, maybe by herself. She walked in the house.

"Hey Dad!" The girl called.

"Bella! Where were you?"

I now knew a few vital pieces of information. One, she lived with her Dad. Two, her name was Bella. Three, there were a few good hiding places around the house. Four, hr relationship with her Dad was a little unstable, by the way they were speaking. Five, I needed supplies. I would be waiting around for her when she left. I quickly wrote down her address and the way she lead me to get here.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter finished! I'm beginning to narrow down my choices for the end of the story.**

**I'm so tired though! I had to play an hour and a half of soccer in the pouring rain! We also only had two subs which I guess could be good or bad... But anyways, we won our first game! Yay! Even though we've lost every single of the like ten games we've already played!! Oh well, a wins a win!**

**Ever heard of a popcorn relay?? I never had! LOL off topic! Guess I'm just excited cuz my birthdays comign up!**

**R+R Please! That's all I ask. R+R!**


	15. Christie likes pink glitter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. All credit can be given to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, the genius who created the people (and vampires and werewolves) who we all love.**

**Edward POV**

I stood in the big room, waiting for my instructor. A handful of other "soon-to-be-guardian-angels" were scattered around the room, chatting amongst themselves. I noticed a few girls look my way and giggle. I still had fairly good looks as an angel, though I was unsure if it came from my vampire self.

"Hello everyone!" A cheery young angel walked into the room. Her name was Christie, as it said in pink glittery letters on her nametag. Her hair was long and blonde, she reminded me of Rosalie, minus the great beauty.

"Hey Christie," I said as I walked up to her. "I've already taken this, so do I still have to do _everything_?" I attempted to dazzle her as I said this, remembering some of the monotonous tasks we had been forced to complete.

"Ah. Been bad Mr. Cullen? You look too cute to have gotten yourself into much trouble." she was still as cheery as hell as she said this. "And yes sir, you must complete all tasks!" She saluted me as I walked away.

I rolled my eyes. I went over and stood with the rest of them, facing Christie.

"Super! Now we are going to do a name game! Now everyone get in a circle. What kind of circle is that?" Her laugh pained my ears and I made fists. "Ok go around. Everyone says their name and one thing about them. Oh! I'll go first! Ok. My name is Christie and I love teaching this course!" She hopped up and down, making my blood boil in anger.

"I'm Dean and I… was a doctor before… this." He was still cheery as well. They all were. I thought up something to say when my turn came. I wanted to at least scare the shit out of them.

"I'm Edward. I used to be a vampire." Everyone began to whisper. Christie had to calm them all down. The smiles had been wiped off their faces. They were obviously scared now. Only this thought made me smile.

"Ok. Your turn now." Christie pointed to the girl beside me. I looked at her to see her staring back. She squeaked and turned away, shaking with fear. I never heard everyone else go. I only remembered that girl's brown eyes. They led me back to Bella's brown eyes. A song formed in my mind as I thought of her. Blue October, Sound of Heaven Pulling Down.

"_I want to show you just how fascinating kissing is. When earth collides with all the space between."_ I thought of Bella blushing as I sang to her. I don't remember how long I stayed like that, melting at the vision in my head. I felt tug at my sleeve and was ushered by a very frightened Christie to the door. We were visiting the big guy now.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I stared out the window, sighing. Tonight would be the first night without him again. A sudden movement in the bushes caused me to casually look in that direction. There was nothing there. It was probably just a squirrel. I shook my head and turned to my Ipod for some music. I searched through the songs for one I liked. Memory by Sugarcult. It was a pretty good song.

"So get back, back, back to where we lasted. Just like I imagine. I could never feel this way." I knew I wasn't a good singer. I would pause every few seconds for Edward to break in and sing with me, but he never did. A large frown pulled at the corners of my mouth. I struggled to keep them up. I sighed as I lay my head on my pillow, grabbing "Wuthering Heights".

* * *

**Unknown POV**

I leaped back into the trees. I had been watching her at her window. I already had a few scratches from tree branches. I had had too many close calls today. I sat there watching her unoccupied window. This was boring. When would she leave? Her father sat on the couch in the living room watching baseball. I watched the screen as well. I hadn't got to watch a game in so long. Suddenly, a noise from upstairs interrupted me.

"So get back, back, back to where we lasted. Just like I imagine. I could never feel this way." She was singing. Her voice sounded pained. I wondered why. I sat there listening as she went through many songs. She sang absentmindedly. I sat back in the trees, waiting. She would have to leave sometime soon.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter!! I hope you like it! I don't really have anything to say today.**

**OH NO! I have a Math final tomorrow! Oh crap. I didn't study!!**

**Anyways, while I try to cram, please Review!!**


	16. Caius is horrible!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. All credit can be given to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, the genius who created the people (and vampires and werewolves) who we all love.**

**Edward POV**

I sat on the bed in my room. I wished I had her picture with me. But I couldn't go back to Earth for at least nine days now. I crossed my fingers, hoping Bella would be okay. Hoping that mutt… I shook my head. No. I couldn't think that. I had to stay here. I had a weird feeling in my stomach. Not that she was for sure in trouble, just that she _will_ get in trouble.

"Umm… Edward?" A soft voice said at the door. I stood up and walked to the door. I peered through the peep hole. It was a girl. I sighed before opening the door. The girl walked in.

"Uh. Hi?" I looked her over. She had messy red hair and green eyes. I noticed her sense of style was not very good. She wore black sweatpants and a white tee-shirt with a hole in the middle.

"Edward." She sighed. What was this all about?

"Yes?" I was getting impatient by now.

"You know you said you were a vampire?" She said vampire so normally it surprised me. "Well. I need to confess. I was a vampire too."

"Tell me." I was interested now. I wanted to know why and how she got here too. I led her to the creamy color couch in the room. I sat down after her. It made her smile.

"Well. I was only sixteen. This very pretty woman. Victoria, I believe." I bristled at the name of Victoria. "She changed me. It was horrible. She said she needed me. I had to help her kill some Bella girl. We walked through the forest for days. It was only until the day we were to fight, she told us, unintentionally, that we could all be slaughtered by the Volturi if we were caught. This scared me. I never was good under pressure you see. So I… I ran. I refused to be caught and killed. I ran for days and days. Then, they found me. I cried and tried to beg them to spare me. Caius did it. He's a horrible man. So then I was caught in the grips of heaven and hell. You must have too. God, he's a very nice man. He decided to give me a chance. I wanted to be a guardian angel. So that's where I am now."

"Interesting. I feel you should know that Bella was my fiancée. I was the one who killed Victoria. I was killed for not changing Bella. She knew what I was." She just nodded.

"It's great to have someone to talk to. Someone who knows what I mean." She hugged me before getting up and going to the door. "Bye Edward."

"I'm sorry," I stood up and went to the door. "I never caught your name."

"Jillian." She smiled at me.

"Wait! Jillian, did you have any powers?" To this she only shook her head. I closed the door behind her and thought about what she had just told me.

I was walking down the marble hallway to the big man's office. I knocked on the door and he called me in. When I walked in, I found myself in a garden. A beautiful fountain flowed in the corner. Frogs jumped in the grass at my feet, and birds sang in the air above. He sat on a large rock in the center. I walked slowly, trying not to step on one of his friends.

"Edward!" He motioned to a rock beside him and I sat down. "What brings you here?"

"Well, sir, you know I had a power when I was a vampire?" He nodded. "I have been thinking, and I realized that if I had that power back, I could easily save Bella without using physical force."

"You have a point there. I will give it back to you." He waved his finger and a file sailed over my head, landing in his lap. He pulled a pen out and wrote on one of the sheets. A flick of his finger, and the sheets flew back to there place.

"Wow." I whispered.

"_What? Don't believe in magic?"_

"Of course I do! That's ridiculous!" I gasped when I realized his mouth had not moved at all. "Thank you!" I jumped up and after thanking him again, I headed back to my room, enjoying every thought that passed through my mind.

**Phew! Another chapter! I troubles loading it though.**

**To Kaasuten: In the last chapter, Edward wanted to scare everyone by telling them he was a vampire. When he looked at the girl beside him, she was so scared, that she sqeaked in fear. She also had brown eyes, and they reminded him of Bella's brown eyes.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and stuff everyone!! But gosh. It's close to one am! I'm so tired! I had to chug some coke to stay awake! I promise that I will try to update alot in the summer!**

**Review please! **


	17. White chocolate and AFV

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. All credit can be given to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, the genius who created the people (and vampires and werewolves) who we all love.

**Bella POV**

It had been three days since I last saw Edward. I mostly stayed in bed and watched TV. I didn't want to get hurt when Edward was gone. I couldn't understand why Edward had to be taken away. I _needed_ him. He's saved my life time after time and even… a loud crash from outside the house took me away from my thoughts. I looked out the window, remembering how easy I found it to climb out.

"Hello?" I thought I saw someone out there. They were sneaking around the house, towards my window. I watched as they began climbing towards my window. I backed towards the door. There was someone trying to get in. I closed my eyes tightly.

"Bella?" My eyes fluttered open again. Alice stood by my window.

"Alice?" What in the world was she doing here? "Sorry if I frightened you. It's just… I haven't seen you in awhile. Could I stay for a bit?" I nodded to her. She smiled and sat down on my bed.

"Edward isn't here." I mumbled.

"Where is he?"

"He's in trouble. He… Jacob…" I didn't know what to say.

"Oh. Well then I'll help you get your mind off of it! Let's go make cookies!" Alice was suddenly back to her cheery self again. I stumbled down the stairs after her. When I got there, Alice stood in the kitchen wearing an apron. She had all the needed ingredients in front of her. She threw me an apron.

"Wow. You've got it all." I walked over to her, tying up the back of my apron.

"Well you were just so slow…" Alice winked at me.

"What kind of cookies?"

"White chocolate macadamia nut!" She threw a bag of macadamia nuts at my face.

"But, we didn't have any." I tossed them back to her.

"I know. I saw we would be making cookies, so I went out and bought them."

"Alice, you never cease to amaze me."

"I know. Now we need to get making cookies!" She handed me the flour and we got to work.

* * *

We were watching America's Funniest Home Videos as we waited for the cookies. I still had not told Alice where Edward was. We both laughed as we watched the videos. I figured that I had better tell her. After all he _was_ her brother.

"Alice," I began. She looked over at me. "Edward is… he got in trouble for beating up Jacob."

"Sounds like a little playground bully doesn't he?" I smirked at her.

"Alice. I'm serious."

She laughed. "The cookies are done Bella." I followed her into the kitchen. She pulled them out at shoved the tray at me.

"Do the honours?"

"I'm the only one who can." I grabbed a cookie and took a bite.

"So?" She looked at me expectantly.

"No, I crochet." I laughed. Cookie flew out of my mouth.

"What?" Alice stared at me.

"It's a joke! Anyways, the cookies are good. Nice and soft." We both laughed as we went over to the couch again.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

Some girl was climbing up to Bella's window. I was confused. What in the world was she doing? I watched as she climbed in.

"Bella?" She said.

"Alice?" So her name was Alice. I wasn't sure if this would come in handy. I couldn't see in the window, but I knew they were talking. Suddenly the Alice girl was in the kitchen, apron on, food on the counter. Bella arrived down the stairs seconds later. How did Alice do that so fast? I watched as they made cookies and sat down the couch once they were in the oven.

"Alice?" Bella was trying to get her attention. "Edward is… he got in trouble for beating up Jacob." Who was Edward? Who was Jacob? I hoped I would find out soon. I needed information if I wanted to get Bella. Things hadn't been interesting. I needed to make a move soon.

**Yay! another!**

**To Jam2MyRed-ipod-- You are so right. The Volturi would not have killed him. Unfortuneatly, I realived that after I wrote it.**

**Yay! Summer! I love it! Except that I had to play 80 minutes of soccer, nonstop, in the scorching heat a few days ago. I also have a million mosquito bites and ahuge red sunburn on my back! Oh well! I hope everyones having a good summer!**

**Please Reveiw! I love getting them!! Also, I will answer any questions like I have been doing. :)**


	18. stunned and aggravated

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. All credit can be given to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, the genius who created the people (and vampires and werewolves) who we all love.**

**Edward's POV**

It had been five days since I last saw my Bella. Jillian and I had become good friends. In fact, I was at her place, watching a movie with her. Slowly she would move closer to me and I would listen to her thoughts. They were along the lines of,

"_I wonder if he likes me too. He's so hot. Wait, is that bad? Are we just friends? I like him, but what does he think? Oh well…"_

I decided that I should tell her how I felt about it. I couldn't let her know I had been reading her mind though. I cleared my throat and she gazed up at me.

"I really don't mean to be rude, but…"

"_Such a gentlemen."_ She thought.

"I just want to make sure that we are… well… just friends. I have a girlfriend back on Earth."

"_Shit no. Earth to Edward! Earth to Edward! She is ALIVE! No! Not fair. He's so hot!"_

I smiled as she rambled on in her head, trying to find the right thing to say. I decided I really should tell her that I knew what she was thinking.

"Yes. Of course Edward. Excuse me." She stood up. _"I'm going to go scream into my pillow… and… and… URGH! I don't know!"_

I grabbed her arm quickly. "Wait." She sat down beside me. "I think you should know that I can read your mind."

Her jaw dropped. Then, she turned red. "Oh."

I stood up. "I should go now." I walked to the door and out to my place, leaving a stunned Jillian behind me.

* * *

**Charlie POV**

Now is the time. I've talked to her mother about it. I've held it off for a while now. As soon as I get home I'll tell her. After I call the place. I sucked in a deep breath as I parked the cruiser outside of the house, in my normal spot. After fumbling around in my bag, I noticed I had forgot my key.

"Damn." I whispered. I grabbed the hidden key and twisted it into the lock, swinging the door wide open. I went upstairs and changed before slowly walking up to Bella's bedroom door, repeating the speech I had planned out over and over.

* * *

**Bella POV**

There was a knock on my bedroom door. I stood up and answered it. Charlie stood there, looking rather unsure of himself.

"Hey Bella, could I come in and talk to you?" I nodded and ushered him over to my bed.

"What is it Dad?" I knew it wouldn't be good by the way he spoke and looked.

"Bella…" He sighed. "I heard you talking to… Edward. I think you need to recognise the fact that he's… dead. I realize that he was very important but…"

"Dad. What are you trying to say?" I was becoming angry and scared.

"Bella, I spoke to your mother and we both agree that… you… need some help."

"What? No way Dad! What? Are you going to lock me up or something? God damn it! I'm your daughter! You can't do this to me!" Now anger was only present. I screamed at him and watched as he became aggravated as well.

"Bella! You are going to a special camp tomorrow and that is final! Now get your bags packed! You'll be there for… as long as it will take!" Charlie got up and stormed out of the room. I slammed the door behind him.

"Special camp? What the fuck?" What was I going to do? I was _not_ going to this gay ass camp where they're going to try and screw around with my brain! No way! Now how could I get out of… I'm going to run away.

"Oh, I'll pack alright." I whispered, getting a little hysterical. I grabbed a bag and took clothing, a pillow, tons of money, and other things I thought would be important, like a blanket. Now I had to figure out how to get out. The window! I remembered how easy it actually was. So, I climbed out the window. I ran for the trees, taking a last look back. Suddenly, something covered my eyes, nose, and mouth.

"Hello Bella." That was the last thing I heard before I passed out from lack of breath.

* * *

**YAY! another one! **

**i got a question about the unknown dude from bellacullen12 and you will and kinda have seen the answer to that!**

**im sorry, i need to start a b-day countdown!! 12 days!!**

**and as always, review and i will answer all questions!!**


	19. Bill doesn't understand!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. All credit can be given to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, the genius who created the people (and vampires and werewolves) who we all love.**

**Bella POV**

My eyes slowly opened, revealing an old abandoned bedroom around me. I tried to sit up, but something on my arms held me down. I cried out in pain, but carefully slid my butt up, creating an awkward sitting position. I then examined my wrists for what was hold them down. It was rope, tying me securely (and tightly might I add) to the bed frame.

"Ah, Bella. You're awake!" I looked up and gasped. It was the man in the alley.

"What's going on?" I whispered almost inaudibly.

"You see, Bella, I made a mistake last time." He leaned in closer to me, I could smell his foul breath in my face. If he were any closer, I would almost feel the tickle of his barely shaven face.

"This is too." I snapped.

"No. Now I'm going to be sure that I don't get hurt again." I felt a sharp pain in my left wrist. I looked down. He was tying another small piece of rope to the one around my wrist. I also noticed he had freed it from the bed frame. But when he reached over to untie the other one, I felt a tug and my hand went with his. _We were tied together_.

* * *

We were walking down the street, holding hands. I had no choice. He wanted us to look like we were together. I gagged. We walked down the street, night closing in around us. It was dark by the time we were there. It was a bank. I tried to see what bank it was, but a sharp tug on the rope dragged me closer to the back of the building.

"Listen, I'm going to let you free and you are going to rob this bank. Then, you will come back to me and give me the money. You need ninety-nine thousand and eight hundred dollars." He began to loosen my ties.

"I thought it was a hundred thousand?" I asked, regretting the question.

"It was, but I took two hundred from that bag of yours." He smiled. "I mean, how many tampons do girls need?"

I blushed. He gave me a push and I walked in the back of the bank. I had no clue how to do this. I couldn't. Maybe, I could tell someone what's going on, the pretend to be robbing the bank, then get away while the police get him! That was the plan then. I walked up to the desk.

"Hello Miss. How can I help you?" The young guy said. I looked at his nametag. Bill.

"Hello Bill. You can be a very big help to me. All I need you to do is play along. Just look like we are having a friendly conversation."

"You're not robbing the bank are you?" His eyes widened.

"No! Bill! Listen, I am being held captive by a bank robber and he wants me to steal a hundred thousand dollars."

"I have a gun you know!" Bill was not cooperating.

"I don't want to rob you. Give me your gun and I will pretend to force into the back room. You will then call the cops about a bank robber. A male bank robber. He's outside. Also, do you know how I can look like I'm robbing you?"

"Oh ok. Sorry. I'll do that. Actually, if you want to waste time, you can search the entire place for a key to the bank rooms." Bill pointed out.

"Ok. Now look scared, put up your hands and hand me the gun." Bill did as I said. He locked himself in the back room and I began to search the room. My plan would work out. I hadn't got far into my fake robbing before the man grabbed my hip forcefully and dragged me out. When we were outside he put the rope back on.

"You bitch!" He slapped me hard across the face. "You told! Fuck. I heard every word through the window!" He grabbed the gun out of my hand. He pointed at my head and pulled back the safety. I gasped. Suddenly we could hear sirens in the distance. He put the gun down and pushed me on. He pulled me into a secluded warehouse and tied me to a chair. He attached a longer rope so he was free to move as he wished. I looked at my wrist to see blood. I had major rope burn.

"Take a good look around you, Bella. This is the last you'll ever see."

* * *

**I was in the mood for writing again. Wow. Nineteen chapter with more to come. I never thought I'd writethis much.**

**I got some great reveiws as well. Sorry for the cliffies though!**

**I'm still unsure about the ending, but ya.**

**Also, review and such!**


	20. the number seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. All credit can be given to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, the genius who created the people (and vampires and werewolves) who we all love.**

**Edward POV**

I had finished my five-day guardian course this morning. I had five days until I could see Bella again. I sighed. Until then, I had to help deal with new angels. Many came and I had to ask them a bunch of questions and what they planned to do. In fact a new one came up just then.

"Hello. Welcome to heaven. I'll just need to ask you a few questions in here please." I motioned to the gold curtain over the door to my temporary "office". The new angel walked in. I noticed he was tall. He was also black, and muscled. I noticed the scared look on his face.

"Don't be scared. This will be over fast and your new life in heaven will start. Firstly," I fingered through some papers, trying to find one with information for the "new guys". "You must spend at least two years in heaven before you can be reborn. There are many jobs available, most involving courses beforehand."

"You can be reborn?" he asked. I nodded.

"Anyways, I need to ask you a few questions about yourself." I pulled out another paper. "Name?"

"Jeff Michael Ramsay."

"Date of Birth?"

"January 19th, 1960."

"Date of death?"

"July 5th, 2008."

"And how did you die?"

"A work incident. It involved a … chainsaw."

"Where you any type of supernatural creature?"

"No. I was human."

"Any idea of how you want to live here?"

"I was thinking of working here. Like what you are doing."

"I can call the big guy, God. You may have this job in four days." I picked up the phone.

"Edward! How's the powers working out?"

"Ok I guess. Anyways, I have a guy here who could take over my job when I leave."

"Excellent! Give it to him!"

"Got it." I hung up. I handed him a map and a key to his new home. "You got the job."

"Well it's like midnight. I'd better… Hold on. Do angels sleep?"

"They can if they…" I was cut off by a scream. My scream. I was screaming from the horrible pain in my stomach. It only meant one thing. Bella was in trouble. She was in big trouble. Shit.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked.

I didn't answer. I ran out of the room. I ran out of the building. God's guards were chasing after me. I wasn't done my punishment. I screamed in pain as I hurtled down to Earth to find my Bella.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Sobs shook me as the man pointed the gun to my head once more. He was asking me… something.

"What happened last time we met?" He was screaming now. He shoved the deeper into my head. The safety was already off. One slip and I could be done for.

I screamed in response.

"What happened?" The gun squished my head even more. It may even had been bleeding by now.

"G-guardian a-angel." I cried. The sobs shook me even harder.

"You expect me to believe that bull shit?" I pulled the gun away. "I'm still unsure of what to do with you." He pulled out a sharp, gleaming knife. "Fast, slow. Maybe I could use you some more." He placed the blade under my chin, lifting my head with it. "Sshh! Don't cry! You're smudging your make-up!"

"Leave. Me. Alone." Where did that courage come from?

He laughed. Then, taking the knife, he began to make cuts in my left arm. I could almost make them out as _S.T._

He chuckled again. "Now when they find your body, if I don't rip it apart, they will know that Stanley Turner killed you. Poor Bella." He then lifted his pant leg to reveal many other initial-looking scars. "These were my victims. Whether I killed them or not. You will be number seven." He took the knife. "What was your last name? Oh well. I'll just put Bella." He carved my name into the side of his shin, wincing only slightly at the pain. "I think I've decided Bella."

**Hey! Thanks for the reveiws and such! I have two things to ask though. This is your opinon. **

**1. What would you like the ending to be? (im a little stuck!)**

**2. My b-day is coming up and I'm not sure how to celebrate it. I'm not allowed a big party at my house and I have so many friends I'd like to celebrate with. Anyone know a cool idea for my 14th?**

**haha anyways, review!**


	21. lowly, stupid, and flirty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. All credit can be given to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, the genius who created the people (and vampires and werewolves) who we all love.**

**Alice POV**

I gasped. I had just had another vision, and it wasn't pretty. Bella was… somewhere. She was in trouble. I cursed her for being hard to use my powers on.

"Alice?" Jasper was looking down at me. He could obviously feel the fright and anger from me. "Did you have another vision?"

"It's Bella." I could feel waves of calm from Jasper. He was trying to calm me down. "She's in trouble. I don't know how, or why, or…"

"What about Edward? I thought he was 'her angel' or something."

"Yeah. But we should help her anyways!"

"Alice, what if it's the Volturi again?"

"It's not. It's some lowly human."

"Easy. Let's go then." In a second we were running, vampire speed, to find Bella. I tried to think as we whizzed past building after building. Where was she? Suddenly, we came upon an old warehouse. This was the place. I saw it in my vision.

"STOP!" I screamed. I stopped in front of the warehouse. Jasper had gone too far. He was at the other end of the street.

"I hope she's not bleeding." he said, walking closer.

I bit my lip. "She is. You'll have to try to resist the temptation."

He nodded as we walked into the old building.

* * *

**Edward POV**

The pain tore sharply through my mid-section. I yelled out.

"Edward?" Bella's voice. It was barely a whisper.

"Oh Bella!" I ran over to her.

"Help."

_What is that stupid girl doing now?_

The thought tore me away from her. There was a man. He stood there in a black hoodie and blue jeans. A rope was tied around one wrist. I followed it and found it to be attached to my Bella's wrist. No. There was nothing I could do while she was tied to him like this. He knew.

"Bella. As I said, your death will be slow and painful." He walked closer to her. I didn't know what to do. He slipped his hand under her shirt just a bit, lifting up a small bit of her tee shirt. He took the knife in his hand and made a long cut along her stomach.

She screamed. A pain went through my stomach. I was going to kill that man. I couldn't. he was in contact with Bella. The second he let go… If not. I would be forced to watch her die, slowly.

* * *

**Jeff Ramsay POV**

I bit my lip. I was nervous. I had turned down the job that Edward had offered me and was quickly made a guard. For my size no doubt. I had to hunt Edward down and bring him back. He had broken a rule. I sighed as I jogged to the gate. I had to go to Forks. I had to go there and bring Edward up here. I didn't know what his new punishment was, but I knew it wouldn't be nice. Just as I reached the gate, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I stopped to see who it was.

"Where are you going?" An angry red-headed girl stood before me, a hand on one hip.

"I have to hunt down this 'Edward' guy. I'm a guard."

"Edward huh? Well I'm Jillian. I'd _love_ to help you." She held her hand out to me.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jeff. And I don't think there's anything wrong with you helping me." I took her hand and kissed the top of it.

Her mouth dropped open.

"This way Miss Jillian." I followed her through the gate.

When we were on Earth I led her around town, trying to find Edward.

"So, why do want to help?" I asked Jillian.

"Because. He dumped me for someone who is still _alive_ and reads my very private mind!"

"Ah. He's a mind reader. Do you have any powers?"

"I told him I didn't. But I do. I have the power to shape shift. And do you, _Mister _Jeff?" She batted her eyelashes at me flirtatiously.

"I do. I can fly."

"Hey what's that?" Jillian pointed at something. I looked to where her finger was. When I looked back, I could see a dog beside me, but no Jillian.

"Hey! Where are you?"

"Pretty cool trick huh?" I looked down at the dog. It was smiling at me.

"Jillian?"

She laughed. I watched the dog change into a human. Jillian.

"Well, we're a good pair, aren't we?"

**Wow! two in aday! Thanks to my brother for giving me anidea to finsih of on! There will be a few more chapters to come though!!**

**Also, I am working on a vampire/witch story. It's called A Paranormal Decision. It wont be up probably until Edward's Last Request is finished.**

**As always, reveiw. I love to see them! It motivates me to write more! And I don't need a certain amount of reveiws before I write again. I don't like how people do that. Oh well.**

**I won't write again for three days unless I can squeeze one in tomorrow morning. I'm staying at my grandparents for a few days to paint their fence for cash. Did I mention I'm going to France for ten days this spring? that's why im despretly in need of money!!**

**Haha. I ramble.**

**PS- Ever seen Across the Universe?? Dosen't it rock??**


	22. mistakes we can't undo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. All credit can be given to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, the genius who created the people (and vampires and werewolves) who we all love.**

**Edward POV**

She was in trouble. I was in trouble. What could I do? I could let her die. Then we could be in heaven together. No. Yes. I don't know! I could try to help her. Yes. No. I could try. I ran over and tried to loosen the knot around her wrist. It was tight and she was already starting to bleed. It was hard.

"Edward?" Bella gasped.

"I'm here love." I said to her. I watched as she tried to smile.

_Who is she talking to?_ I looked over at the man. Could he see that she was being freed? I closed my eyes hoping he couldn't. When I opened them again, I was in a different room. Bella lay on the floor, covered in blood.

"Oh no! Bella! Please. You can't be dead!" I cried over her.

"Lucky I'm not. But you just might." I watched in horror as Bella sat up. I realised something though. The voice was not Bella's.

"Jillian?" I croaked. I watched as she shape-shifted back to her normal self.

"And Jeff." I turned around, to see Jeff standing by the door.

"What's going on?" I said.

"I'm a guard now Edward. I've been sent to find you and bring you back." He smirked.

"No… You don't understand! I have to save Bella!"

"Sorry buddy. But you've got to go home and see what the big guy throws at you." Jillian said.

"Jill. What did I ever do to you?" I pleaded.

"Let's. Go." She said through gritted teeth. Jeff grabbed me and Jillian, and to my amazement, he flew.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

I sucked in a huge, unneeded breath as we walked in. I could smell her blood. It was fresh. I bit back a growl and tried to calm myself. It worked, a little. Alice must have seen my eyes go black because she reached over and gave me a hug. Suddenly she stopped and her eyes closed.

"Jasper! He's going to kill her!" Alice tugged on my arm and we began to run. I could hear Bella's ragged breathing and a man telling her his plans for her. They were pretty gruesome.

"Alice! Jasper!" Bella yelled when she saw us arrive. The scent of her blood here was so strong, it was hard to resist. I began walking towards her, my eyes black as hell. The man stepped in my way but I pushed him aside and continued walking. I heard the crunch of him hitting the ground, knowing he had broken something.

"Jasper! No! We have to help her!"

I unwillingly made her feel depressed and she began crying and settled herself in a corner.

Bella nodded, knowing that this was bound to happen anyways. I reached her and untied her, carefully.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I said before lowering my mouth to her neck.

"Jasper no!" Alice ran up behind me, trying to stop me, but she couldn't. I shoved her off.

"Just… do it." Bella whispered.

My lip grazed across her skin, causing her to shudder. I could feel scared emotions from her. My teeth sunk into skin, causing her to scream. Her blood… it was so good. I wanted more. Alice managed to pull me off before I fed off of Bella.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Edward was here! He was going to save me! God, I loved him. He was untying me. But suddenly he stopped, then the rope went loose. _Oh good god no!_ Had he had abandoned me? The man walked up again.

"Trying to get out Bella _dear_?" He whispered in my ear. I felt a sharp tug on my wrist, indicating that he had tightened it again.

_Edward! Come back!_ I thought frantically. I knew he couldn't read my mind but I needed him. I loved him. I love him. I love him.

Big, fat tears rolled down my face. _I still love him._ A noise at the door stole away my attention. It was Jasper and Alice!

"Alice! Jasper!" I cried. I knew they could save me. After all, Alice _could_ predict the future!

Jasper began to walk towards me. I noticed the blackness of his eyes and knew what was coming. The stupid man stepped in front of him. Jasper was too hungry too really care about anything. He shoved the man away.

I gasped.

He had fallen and obviously broken something by the crack I heard as he hit the ground.

"Jasper! No! We have to help her!" Alice rushed over, trying to stop him. Jasper did something with her emotions. She began to sob in a corner of the room.

I nodded to him, signifying that I was ready. He untied me carefully, as to cause no pain.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He whispered to me. His mouth lowered to my neck, ready.

"Jasper no!" Alice rushed over to stop him. She was over her crying fit. Jasper just shoved her away.

"Just… do it." I whispered.

His lip grazed along my neck and I shuddered. Why was he playing this game? Suddenly, his teeth sunk into me, and I screamed. I saw Alice shove him off before I blacked out. My last thought was: _I wish Edward had done this._

**Sorry about the delay. I've been busy studying (for learners), partying, and getting my b-day planned!!**

**three days by the way!! cuz its the 12th.**

**wow. this ending is completely different than what i had in mind. Iforgot what my bro said.**

**I'm also trying a new look!! It's like white heels and a rockstar ponytail and dark eyeliner. ya my friend (whos b-day is the day before mine) made me!!**

**As always... Reveiw!! I love em!**


	23. Iverson and newborns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. All credit can be given to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, the genius who created the people (and vampires and werewolves) who we all love.**

**Edward POV**

I took a deep breath. I actually felt like crying right now. I had possibly ruined my life, and most importantly, I didn't save Bella. Anger, hate, love, angst, pain, almost every emotion flashed through me. If Jasper had been here he would be in pain himself from just me. I looked around the room, trying yet again to see what people were thinking. I couldn't. I let my head fall onto the table. Even the elegance of this room could not hide the fact that angels had suffered in here.

"Edward." I looked up. God stood above me, a confused look on his face.

"Yes sir." I stood. He motioned for me to sit back down before speaking again.

"You have been, probably the weirdest case we've ever had. I allowed you to come to heaven, excusing the fact that you were a vampire. Then you break a very important rule. You get punished, and then run off again." He said as he began pacing.

"Yes sir. I never asked to be changed though. It wasn't my fault."

"Yes. I know that. That is why you had a chance here." He paused. "What do _you_ think would be proper?"

"I don't know sir. I just had to help Bella."

"Ah. Yes. Miss. Isabella Swan. I know how much you love her, but this is intolerable. Excuse me."

I nodded as he went into a room at the back. He came back a few minutes later.

"Edward, how would you like a second chance?"

"Sure." I said, utterly confused.

"There is a twenty year old man in Washington. He's dying. He won't survive unless I help. I _could_ give his body to you. Then I could save you. Everyone would be happier this way."

"Anything to see Bella again. I accept."

"Alright. Great doing business with you Edward. Tomorrow I'll meet you at the Iverson hospital tomorrow at noon."

I smiled. I was going to see Bella again.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I felt the last of the pain. It was two days after I had been bitten. I was now a vampire. Alice and Jasper had carried me to the Cullen's house, where I was taken good care of. Jasper kept apologising to me.

"Jasper. Relax. This is what I wanted anyways." My mind was on Edward though. Where was he? "Where's Edward?"

Everyone shrugged. That's when I lost it.

"No. What if he… No!" I knew Jasper was trying to calm me. I tossed my head in Alice's direction. The already calm Alice began to meditate. Jasper stopped with his powers and stared at Alice. Then he got an evil grin and tried to make me angry. My head went in Esme's direction and she freaked out.

"Gosh! All of you are half-wits! Are you just going to sit there and wait until Bella decides to eat someone?" She fumed.

"Excellent!" Carlisle cried. "Bella you have powers!"

I looked at him with my red eyes, confused.

"It seems you can deflect other's powers and aim them at someone else!"

I smiled. Sweet.

Jasper used his powers to get everyone back to normal.

"How about we take Bella hunting?" Emmett boomed. He came over and hugged me. "Congrats on your power little 'sis!"

"Off!" I shoved him. He flew backwards, making a hole in the wall and ending up on the kitchen floor.

I laughed. I didn't realize how strong I was.

* * *

I could smell blood. I licked my cold, dead lips when I saw the injured doe. I ran, vampire speed and jumped on the doe. I snapped her neck and drank. I did that with many more. I was hungry. Or thirsty. I pulled my hand up to my mouth to wipe away extra blood. When I brought it back down I saw the crescent shaped scar on my hand. I remembered Edward and frowned. Jasper could feel this and calmed me down. I let him.

"Bella! We're going shopping tomorrow!" Alice rushed up to me. "Oh god Bella." She wiped a stray piece of hair out of my face. "You're so beautiful."

I smirked. "Hey Alice, want to race?"

She closed her eyes to see who would win, but I was faster. I blocked out myself from her vision. She sighed when she couldn't see. "Ok."

I ran as fast as I could and was instantly at the Cullen's house. My house. I made it into the bathroom before Alice even arrived. I looked at myself in the mirror. I _was_ beautiful.

"Dang Bella. You're so fast!" Alice said, walking in.

"Newborn!" I smirked.

She just sighed.

"Did you keep Edward's room?" I asked, knowing the subject was sensitive.

"Yes." Alice whispered. She bit her lip.

It was silent for a moment.

"Well, we had better go plan your death Bella!" Alice said.

I sighed.

**Well chapter 23 is done on my b-day!! yay!**

**i hope u like it!**

**anyways... tomorrow is the BIG day! It's learners test time and I am so nervous!! AHHHHH!**

**Reveiw!!**


	24. oh, the irony

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. All credit can be given to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, the genius who created the people (and vampires and werewolves) who we all love.**

**Edward POV**

I was at Iverson hospital. I looked at the man in the hospital bed. He was blonde, with blue eyes. He wasn't ugly, but was quite good looking. I would be comfortable in this body, but I wasn't sure if Bella would believe this. I had been briefed before this on what I was supposed to do. God was getting ready to take his soul and send me in. I had been told that this man, Kane, was suicidal, which had led him to be in the hospital and want to come to heaven. That was why it would work out for everyone.

"Are you ready?" God asked me. I nodded and took a deep breath. I was going to be human, with Bella. This was what I always wanted. God took Kane and his body died. Quickly, he put me in.

I woke up tired. For a second I thought everything was a dream. I realized it wasn't when I lifted my hands to see bandages covering my wrists. Kane was suicidal, I remembered. People were all looking at me in awe. Some must have been family, I could tell by their blonde hair. An Asian girl ran up to me and kissed me.

"Kane! Your okay!" she yelled in my ear. I frowned. A girlfriend. I needed to do something.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Oh no. He can't remember! Kane, it's Emily! Your girlfriend!" I covered her mouth with one hand.

"I'm not Kane. Kane's not here anymore. I'm sorry." I stood up and left, everyone stood behind me, dumbfounded. I got directions to Kane's house and took what I wanted from his room. I dressed in black tee-shirt and jeans and got on the next bus to Forks. When I got there I rented a place and had to get a job to pay for it.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

It was great to be vampire. The Cullen's treated me great and helped me with everything about being a newborn. I had unfortunately gone shopping with Alice a few times already and that's what we were doing now. I walked into Sport-check to get a football jersey for Emmett's birthday. A man working there came up to me as I browsed. He was a hot blonde guy with blue eyes.

"Need any _help_ miss?" He seemed surprised.

"Yes actually," I said ignoring his flirting. "Do you have any green football jerseys? Oh and soccer shoes!"

"Why yes. Come with me." I followed to him to the back of the store and he waited as I picked out a jersey. Then he walked me to the shoes. I tried on a pair and found them quite nice.

"You know, you really should use socks and shin pads with those shoes." He grabbed two boxes and pulled out the stuff. I grabbed the shin pads and put them on.

"I'll show you how to wear the socks." He said. He grabbed another pair and slid them over my shin pads. He pulled the sock up higher and higher, I even knew it was too long. His hand brushed the inside of my thigh, a little too high. I shuddered and he smiled as he finished folding it over at the ends, just below my knee.

"May I ask, Bella, why you are playing soccer and also a _vampire_?" He whispered to me.

I gasped. How did he know?

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Bella, it's me, Edward. I was given a new body." he said.

"Prove it."

"We were going to get married. And… I was part of the Cullen clan. And I hate Jacob. He's a mutt. I was killed by the Volturi. And you talk in your sleep. I used to sing you a lullaby every night. It went like this."

I gasped again a he hummed out my lullaby, not missing a beat. "No." I said. "It can't be you."

"Now tell me why…" He began

I cut him off with a deep and very passionate kiss.

"Bella, why are you making out with an employee?" Alice came up behind us.

I broke away, regretfully. "It's Edward."

Alice's eyes closed for a moment. "Oh my god! It is! But… he's human!"

"Now Bella, tell me why you are a vampire."

I sighed. "You were there, I think. I was in trouble. Alice and Jasper came to help, and Jasper couldn't handle the craving. He bit me."

I could see a man standing around the corner, looking at us.

"That's my boss. I had better go. I'll come home after I finish." He gave me a peck on the cheek before going back to work. I went up to the cashier and paid for my stuff. He was back. He was human. He was still mine. I smiled.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I smiled. It hadn't taken as long as I thought to find her. But she was a vampire. And I wasn't. Oh, the irony. I could get her to bite me for sure though. Kane was gone, I had left everyone he knew behind me. I was going to be a Cullen again.

"I'm done here." I said to my boss as I threw my uniform at him.

"But, you've only been here one day Edward!"

That was another thing. I was calling myself Edward still. No Kane. I walked to the Cullen's and up the stairs to my old room. In there, was my beautiful Bella. She was spread out on the bed, her eyes closed, probably just thinking. Her eyes opened when I laid down beside her. She smiled and kissed me, before letting her head fall down on the pillow again.

"Eddie."

"Bella." About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Bella was a vampire. Second, there was part of her-and I didn't know how dominant that part might be-that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her.

* * *

**Yay! My birthday rocked! I got Twilight and also other stuff. I passed my learners test with only 2 wrong out of 27!!**

Okay so I got a pretty harsh flame the other day. All I have to say is, please, constructive criticism is accepted. Flames saying that my story sucks are totally not tolerated. Like I get wonderful reviews of people saying how they like it and then one flame just burns me. Seriously, like four good reviews is what it would take to heal that burn. And on my birthday even!

**Thanks. Leave a good one. **


	25. in his arms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. All credit can be given to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, the genius who created the people (and vampires and werewolves) who we all love.**

_**A year later… in Alaska**_

**Bella POV**

Me and Edward were happily married. I bit him a few months ago and enjoyed every minute.

The Cullen's took up a new sport, soccer, hence the shoes I bought a year ago. Being beautiful is hard I've found. I've even had a few lessons from Rosalie about this. Since I became a vampire she's been nicer to me, for an odd, unknown reason.

"Bella! Come pick a color!" I saw Rosalie waving me over to a table at the far side of the spa. The boys had said they would buy us "the best manicure and pedicure in the world". So here I was, selecting a baby-blue color of nail polish from the HUGE selection they had.

"Bella. Behind you." I turned around to see a very grey-haired Charlie standing outside of the spa, reading a sign.

"Oh. My. God." I almost smashed the bottle with my tight grip. If I could cry I would have. He was so old and he looked so sad. I felt so bad. I almost went up to him.

"Come with me." A lady gave a tug on my arm and led me over to a foot spa. The chair was a massage chair too, it felt so good.

"Oh wow. You're tight. And cold. You stressed honey?" The lady said.

"Oh. No." I looked over at Edward to see him standing near the hot rock tables, waving.

"So, what made you think of living in cold Alaska?" The lady asked me.

"We got accepted into the college." I didn't even look at her, I was staring at Edward, who was busy trying to tell a worker that he didn't want a mud bath.

"He your boyfriend?"

"Husband." I was surprised how easily I could say that now.

"Oh. Married. You may want to tell _her_ that." She pointed to the young woman trying to get Edward into the mud bath.

"Hmm." I motioned for him to come over. When he did, the young woman stared after him. "Closer." He came right up and I grabbed his head in my hands and kissed him. He was surprised but got sucked in. I pulled away and licked my lips, winking at the mud bath lady.

"Brave." The lady working on my toes said as Edward pulled up a chair next to me.

"Putty." I replied, playing with Edward's hair. He grabbed my hand and admired the ring on my finger.

"Want to go in the hot tub when we get home?" Edward asked.

"I don't have a swim suit." I said.

"You don't need one."

"Oh." I glanced at the lady at my toes. She chuckled.

_**Later that day**_

"I want Bella on my team!" Edward and Rosalie screamed. I laughed. I wasn't _that _good of a goalie.

"Ok. Now let's take Carlisle too then!" I said.

"Alright. Let's get ready!" Esme shouted over the thunder. I took my place in the net. Esme was the goalie for the other team.

The whistle was blown and Edward passed the ball to Rosalie who ran down the sidelines with it. Believe it or not, Rosalie was probably the best player in the Cullen family, followed by Emmett. The field we played on was about six times the size of a normal soccer field. Rosalie and Edward passed around Alice and Jasper and Emmett, Edward kicked the ball as hard as he could, making a big crashing noise. It flew past Esme's head and into the net.

"Yeah Edward!" I ran out to centerfield and gave him a hug. Carlisle, my team's defender, smiled at Esme, who just smirked. The rest of game was normal. It was tied 3-3 when Emmett 'accidentally' tripped Rose. She got up and began screaming at him. That's how it ended. Edward and I sat in the net watching and laughing as Rosalie hit Emmett in the head with the soccer ball. It popped and went flying into the forest.

"Good job Rose!" Edward called, getting the evil glare from Rosalie.

I fell to the ground, laughing, as did Edward. When we quieted a little, I turned over to look at Edward. He was looking at me, and if I were human, I would have blushed.

"It's so good to have you back." He said.

I was silent, unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry for leaving you."

"No Edward! It's fine! Look at us! Maybe this would have been a better plan than what we had before…"

Edward leaned in and kissed me.

All I could think was, he's all mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.

"Mine." I mumbled.

He chuckled as he kissed me. This was where I belonged. Right here. In Edward's arms.

**There it is, the final chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this one. Lol. I might put up a new story some time down the road as well... Better check back on that one though.**

**Is anyone else counting the days down till Breaking Dawn??**

**Aha. Leave your last review! Member, no nasty flamers!**

**_"You may say I'm a dreamer... But I'm not the only one. I hope someday you join us. And the world will live as one." -John Lennon (Imagine) _**


End file.
